Ben 10: Guardian of the Omnitrix
by GameOver25
Summary: There are an infinite number of bens throughout the multiverse. The same goes for the Omnitrix, but what if the original omnitrix had both a guardian and an Artificial Intelligence. Join Omni and GameOver Oblivion GodSlayer as they make the summer more exciting for the original trio and find out what happens next. Ben X Omnitrix pairing. Starts with Ben 10 and progresses onward.
1. GameOver GodSlayer appears on Xenon

_**Ben 10: Guardian of the Omnitrix**_

* * *

According to the Multiverse Theory; there are an infinite number of universes throughout existence. This means that there is a universe for every eventuality; including a universe where aliens exist. This also means that everything we imagine is actually another of the infinite universes in existence. This story is but one of the many universes that I have seen into. This is the story of the Omnitrix and its guardian GameOver Godslayer; as well as its Artificial Intelligence Trixie.

Welcome to the Ben 10: Guardian of the Omnitrix universe.

Disclamer: Please note that I only own GameOver Godslayer and Omni. I DO NOT OWN Ben 10 or anything within the original show; that honor belongs to Cartoon Network and its employees. According to the Copyright Law; all use of content owned by a company or business is theirs alone to use for profit. This law also states that all use of the content for personal use, Educational use, Use for facts and Statistics, and Use for Entertainment is perfectly legal and thus, is within the rights of fan fiction writers everywhere. This story is _**FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY**_ and as such; is perfectly legal. _**DO NOT SUE ME FOR WRITING FAN FICTION!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: GameOver GodSlayer Appears on Xenon!**_

* * *

"Existence Transmission!" yelled a divine voice throughout the forest of vegetation as a flash of transparent energy raced across the landscape. Inside the flash of light appears a silhouette of a tall figure with the appearance of a humanoid lizard of some kind without scales or a tail. The figure also appears to have twelve pairs of feathered angel wings on his back. The figure has his arm raised slightly up and outward at his side with his elbows bent at a 45 degree angle and his fists are balled up.

As the blinding flash fades away; the figure becomes more detailed and clear.

The figure is an alien of sorts, with a blue armored forehead, and a white face with blue eyes, a black, round, oval shaped nose, and a tan mouth area. The figure has white arms with blue stripes going from the shoulder to the wrists; ending at the golden wrist rings he has on. The figure also has slick leather-like legs colored white, with blue stripes going from the knee down to the ankles. The figure is clearly male and appears to be wearing a Greek-style battle uniform fit for a god. His wings are white with blue highlights.

As the figure looks around; a confused expression covers his face.

"Where in existence am I?" The figure asks with slight curiosity.

"A.N.S.W.E.R, bring up a map of existence and mark my location." The figure says in a commanding tone.

After he says this a visor appears over his eyes.

"Pulling up the current map of existence for GameOver GodSlayer now." a robotic female voice replies from the visor.

A holographic projection appears in front of the lifeform now identified as GameOver GodSlayer.

"Ok. It appears that I'm in the Ben 10 universe. I'm apparently on plant Xenon before the Omnitrix was created." GameOver remarks. "This means that I have a chance to help make the device." He adds. As GameOver contemplates what to do, a space ship enters Xenon's atmosphere, and proceeds to fall from the sky. As GameOver turns around; he sees the ship falling.

"Oh great, now I have to save them." GameOver half-jokes. "Well, time to get to work." He says as he jumps into the sky to help bring the ship to a safe landing.


	2. Saving Azmuth and Creating the Omnitrix

_**Ben 10: Guardian of the Omnitrix**_

* * *

According to the Multiverse Theory; there are an infinite number of universes throughout existence. This means that there is a universe for every eventuality; including a universe where aliens exist. This also means that everything we imagine is actually another of the infinite universes in existence. This story is but one of the many universes that I have seen into. This is the story of the Omnitrix and its guardian GameOver Oblivion Godslayer; as well as its Artificial Intelligence Omni.

Welcome to the Ben 10: Guardian of the Omnitrix universe.

Disclaimer: Please note that I only own GameOver Godslayer and Omni. I DO NOT OWN Ben 10 or anything within the original show; that honor belongs to Cartoon Network and its employees. According to the Copyright Law; all use of content owned by a company or business is theirs alone to use for profit. This law also states that all use of the content for personal use, Educational use, Use for facts and Statistics, and Use for Entertainment is perfectly legal and thus, is within the rights of fanfiction writers everywhere. This story is _**FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY**_ and as such; is perfectly legal. _**DO NOT SUE ME FOR WRITING FANFICTION!**_ _ **PLEASE LEAVE ALL COMMENTS AND CRITICISMS IN REVIEWS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Saving Azmuth and Creating the Omnitrix!**_

* * *

As GameOver GodSlayer flies off to the ship; he notices the ship is actually just big enough to carry two lifeforms. He reaches out to grab it with his arms and catches it. The force of catching the ship knocks both GameOver and the ship onto the surface of the plant. GameOver lifts the ship above him and uses his feet to stop their momentum. As the angle-like being skids back while struggling to come to a halt as both he and the space ship approach the end of the cliff, the would-be hero summons a transparent energy below his feet and uses it to stop just as he is about to fall off the cliff.

Once the ship stops moving; GameOver sees that the ship is a big green battle cruiser with a large hall and a u-shaped front. On the side is the symbol for the yet to be built Omnitrix. The symbol opens like the doors of a Kroger store and out walks a very paranoid, very pessimistic, five inch tall, bipedal frog-like amphibian with large bulbous green eyes with thin black lines for pupils. This frog-like creature is wearing a combination of a Greek toga and a Greek battle dress. The creature also has tentacles on his face that form a moustache and beard.

"Strange, our emergency landing should have been rougher." spoke the creature. As the tiny extra-terrestrial says this, GameOver coughs to get its attention. "I'm the one who saved you and your ship." GameOver says. "So, you are." the Galvan said as he looked up at the big-bang-sapien traveler.

"You are clearly not from this planet; tell me, what is your species?" the Galvan asks. "Why should I tell you when I have yet to know your name?" GameOver replies. "That's a fair enough request" The tiny alien responds. "I am Azmuth, the smartest being in three, arguably five, galaxies." the lifeform now known as Azmuth answers. "Now what is your name?" Azmuth asks. "I am GameOver Oblivion GodSlayer, the big-bang-sapien god of existence." GameOver replies.

"Big-Bang-Sapien, I haven't heard the name of that species in years." Azmuth muses to himself.

 _Maybe he can be of use in building the Omnitrix_ , Azmuth thinks to himself. "I'm building a device that could allow other lifeforms to transform into oher species and would also have the ability to revive dead species, would you like to help me build it?" Amuzth asks. _This device could help restore my home world_ , GameOver thinks to himself. "I would be honored to Azumth." GameOver replies.

"Good. Now I need to repair my robot suit and wake up Myaxx." Azmuth says out loud. "Come with me GameOver." Azmuth says to the Big-Bang-Sapien as he goes back into the ship. "Did he just say he has a robot suit and a partner?" GameOver asks himself. "She's probably unaware that he's a Galvan." GameOver said to himself.

As the both of them head inside the ship; GameOver begins to look around and whistles. "This is quite an impressive vessel." He says. "I built it myself." Azmuth brags. "You know, in my experience, bragging often leads to one's downfall." GameOver replies. Azmuth turns to the Big-Bang-Sapien hero. "It would seem that way." The Galvan wisely agrees. The two extra-terrestrials turn into the next room and Azmuth immediately begins tinkering with a broken-down robotic suit in the room.

"That's your robot suit!" GameOver exclaims. "Indeed it is." Azmuth replies. As Azmuth repairs the suit; GameOver begins to admire it. "I could help repair it if you want." GameOver says as he summons transparent energy in his right hand. "No, that's quite alright." Azmuth responds. "I'm almost finished" He adds. "Ok then" GameOver says. "By the way, what was that you did just now?" Azmuth asks. "That was existence energy; a transparent energy that allows one to control their environment and even grants oneself other abilities separate from their natural abilities. That's more of a byproduct of using it thou. It's main use is to bind things to the physical part of existence" GameOver answers. "Even so, It's an extremely useful resource." He adds. "Indeed it is." Azmuth agrees while nodding.

"Why don't you go clear the path ahead?" The Galvan genius requests of the Big-Bang-Sapien traveler. "We'll arrive at the lab in two hours." He adds. "Very well, I shall do as requested." GameOver replies.

After the long trek across Xenon; Azmuth approaches his lab wearing his robotic suit and finds GameOver Oblivion GodSlayer sitting in a foldable beach chair reading a book called _Ben 10: Guardian of the Omnitrix_ by GameOver25 _._ "Not bad, needs a little more plot; but, not bad." The Big-Bang-Sapien says as he comments on the book. Beside him lie nine other books with different titles by the same author. "How long have you been reading those books?" Azmuth asks, His voice being altered by the robot suit. "About one hour, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds." GameOver replies. That's right folks; it only took GameOver one second to clear the path to Azmuth's lab.

As they walk into the lab; Azmuth decides to ask GameOver a question. "By the way, where did you acquire that device on your face?" The Galvan asks. "Do I still have this on?" GameOver asks himself. "I made it during my journeys throughout existence." GameOver answers the tiny extra-terrestrial lifeform. "It's quite well crafted." Azmuth compliments the existence traveler. "Thank you Azmuth." GameOver replies.

Ten years later finds GameOver finishing his work on the Omnitrix's Artificial Intelligence program which he codenamed: Omni. GameOver is now in his true form. He is a human with tan skin and white hair with blue highlights in them, he has twelve white feathered angel wings with blue highlights on them on his back, and he wears a white jumpsuit with blue streaks from above the wrists to below the shoulders and from above the ankles to below the hips. He currently has his wings folded in such a way as to give the appearance that he is wearing a white scientist lab coat with blue highlights at the edges and on his arms and legs. He is still wearing his visor, but it has changed shape to look like safety goggles. At least that's what everyone except Azmuth, Myaxx, and GameOver himself assume.

As GameOver finishes the program on the Galvan quantum computer; he decides to get Azmuth. "Azmuth I've done it!"GameOver shouts as he runs to get Azmuth. He finds the Galvan genius working on the Omnitrix's main body. The Omnitrix looks like an oversized watch with an hourglass symbol on the faceplate. It appears to be mainly black with white vain like structures running up the sides. The faceplate is black around the outside ring and has black lines forming the hourglass symbol. The symbol itself is a light green color and appears to be very detailed.

"It'll have to wait; I'm busy." Azmuth bellowed in a much deeper voice than his natural one. As GameOver enters the room; he finds Azmuth in his robotic suit with ten of the top Galvan scientists on both sides of him analyzing data on Galvan super computers.

Five years ago GameOver found it harder than expected to work on the Omnitrix's AI program without computers, so Azmuth made an extra modification to his ship and they all went back to Galvan Prime.

 _Do you have to wear that robot suit in the presence of your own species Azmuth?_ GameOver asks the Galvan genius through telepathy. _I like privacy while I work, but I'm guessing that's not why you interrupted the construction of this device._ Azmuth replies rudely in his head. _Ok. First off; that's rude, and second you're correct. I should probably say this out load thou._ GameOver informs through telepathy again. _Ok; well say it._ Azmuth replies just as rudely in his head.

"I've finished Omni Azmuth." GameOver says out load. "That's impressive work GameOver." Azmuth states as the ten Galvan scientists gasp in shock. "He did that in only five years." The scientists murmur among themselves. "That's impossible." One scientist whispers. "It would have taken the quantum computer by itself ten years to finish that program. Another scientist says in shock. "He created the AI with the quantum computer in half the time that the quantum computer would have done on its own." Another scientist says in surprise.

"Of course I did it in half the time. I hacked a big-bang-sapien quantum computer at the age of one year and six mouths." GameOver replies. "What did you expect?" GameOver asks rhetorically.

A collection of gasps consume the room as the scientists try to recover from their shock. "So Azmuth, Are we going to install the AI or what?" GameOver asks as he turns to the metal clad Galvan genius. "You should install the Artificial Intelligence into the Omnitrix." The Galvan replies. "Well than I need to borrow the Omnitrix itself." GameOver says as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Very well; Not only shall I let you "borrow" the Omnitrix, but I shall also accompany you to the quantum computer." Azmuth replies without noticing GameOver actively rubbing his neck.

As GameOver and Azmuth enter the quantum computer room; GameOver deactivates his visors' holographic camouflage and Azmuth connects the Omnitrix to the quantum computer. As soon as Azmuth finishes connecting the Omnitrix the computer screen shows a message that says download 1% complete, and within minutes; the quantum computer has uploaded Omni into the computer.

"We did it! We actually did it!"GameOver exclaims. "Of course we did it; I'm the smartest being in three, arguably five, galaxies." Azmuth replies calmly. As they celebrate, they fail to notice the Omnitrix glowing an ever so slightly green colored glow until it gets bright enough to almost blind them. At the same time; GameOver's visor also starts to glow a pure blue that gets brighter and brighter until it nearly blinds him.


End file.
